


Things Happen

by TheConsequences



Category: Banana Bus Squad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-12
Updated: 2017-06-12
Packaged: 2018-11-13 11:12:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11183922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheConsequences/pseuds/TheConsequences
Summary: After seeing the death of someone close to him, Jonathan changes.





	Things Happen

**Author's Note:**

> Based on Taleofaghost by Kamiyada. This idea has been suck in my head for a while now. Enjoy, I guess.

"Hey, Jonathan, what's with that weird ex-"  
A loud gunshot was heard. Jonathan saw red as he saw a short man shoot the back of his childhood friends' head. He was stunned as the man just looked at him and a had a grim expression on his face. Luke, his friend since elementary school, just die in front of him. As his body fell, he seemed terrified, his eyes wide open, and a loud thud was heard as the body hit the ground. In the middle of their small five room apartment. there lay a cold, lifeless body with a pool of blood soaking the white carpet. Jonathan wildly screamed as he ran up to the man, trying to punch the man, but failed as he was shot in the leg. He groaned as he hit the ground, tried to stand up, but collapsed. The pain was excruciating as he felt himself getting tired, but tried to fight it but knew he had already failed when his eyes were slowly closing. The short man opened the front door and walked outside, shooting the air wildly to bring attention to himself. In the dangerous neighborhood, no one had thought of it as strange so there was eerie silence as the man brought the gun to his head and shot. Brain matter dyed the pavement a dark red and the man fell into a starfish position. It would not have been noticed if you looked at his face as he shot, but there were tears freely falling down his face as he muttered apologies over and over again. A woman was peering from behind some plastic blinds and gasped loudly as she dialed 9-1-1 and cried as she reported the incident.   
The constant beeping of machines what was had woken Jonathan up. He squinted at the bright lights and realized he was in a hospital. He tried to move, but a jolt of pain suddenly went up his leg and tears pricked at the corner of his eyes. He wondered what he was doing at the hospital but the expression of his dead friend reminded him what happened. Jonathan sat there for a short while and a tall man had come into the room, wearing a white lab coat, with a short nurse tailing behind him. The man had a slightly intimidating aura around him and the nurse seemed to emanate an evil aura.   
"Hello, Jonathan. My name is Doctor Gonzales. I'll be appointed to you. how do you feel?" The nurse looked up at the doctor then looked at Jonathan, making an expression that expected him to say the right answer. He muttered his response and the doctor leaned forward, feigning at the fact that he couldn't hear him.   
"I feel like I want to die.", Jonathan said aloud and the doctor nodded his head slowly, acting like he was in complete understanding.   
"I came here to to tell you that there're several people here to see you." The nurse walked out of the room and hear some talking, and suddenly, an overwhelming amount of people came in. They all had the same expression as his eyes scanned over each one. They nodded to each other and doctor walked out with the nurse following him.

**Author's Note:**

> This is pretty much the prologue. I'll be updating my other story (A Little Too Much Rage) and there's another idea of a one-shot that's been floating in my head and I might post it soon.


End file.
